Pause sentiments
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Stiles et Scott reviennent à Beacon Hills pour les vacances, la première année de fac est finie et beaucoup de choses n'ont pas été dites entre les deux meilleurs amis. Beaucoup trop longtemps, ils se sont retenus et c'est le moment de dire la vérité.


**Me revoilà avec un OS centré sur Scott et Stiles, le Sciles tel que je l'aime. Bonne lecture! **

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Pause sentiments **

L'été était plus ou moins présent, la fac avait pris fin il y a deux jours alors la route débordait d'étudiants. Il avait fallu une bonne heure à Scott et Stiles pour traverser la ville et atteindre l'autoroute. Tous les deux voyageaient dans la bonne vieille Jeep de Stiles. Ce dernier étudiait la psychologie criminelle et l'histoire surtout, Scott était plus sur des branches scientifiques et médicales en vue de devenir vétérinaire. Stiles avait déjà une idée de quoi faire après les cours: travailler avec son père comme psychologue en criminologie et flic tout en aidant Scott avec la meute était son avenir.

Aucun des deux n'avaient voulu entrer dans une sororité. Les deux n'avaient pas partagé la même chambre, ils étudiaient à différents endroits du campus alors Stiles s'était trouvé un coloc froid et largement absent. Scott avait eu plus de chance, il était devenu ami avec son colocataire qui partageait certains de ses cours. Stiles avait pris l'habitude de venir voir son meilleur ami dans son dortoir. Scott craignait les journées de Pleine Lune et la possibilité de croiser des étudiants chasseurs dans le campus. Stiles l'avait soutenu et rassuré.

Avec les mois, seuls tous les deux loin de leur ville natale, le brun avait pris conscience que Scott n'était pas qu'un meilleur ami pour lui. Depuis plus d'un an et demi, il avait compris qu'il aimait autant les filles que les gars. Stiles n'avait jamais cru pouvoir avoir de sentiments pour son meilleur amie et frère de coeur.

Ce fût dans un stress intense que Stiles avait conduit dans sa Jeep avec Scott à ses côtés. Mais le brun avait proposé une pause sur une aire de repos pour calmer ses nerfs sous tension. S'il avait continué à rouler, il aurait pu causer un accident à cause d'une crise de panique incontrôlée. Il sentait son pouls battre douloureusement dans ses veines lorsqu'il arrêta le moteur de la voiture.

Scott profita de la pause pour acheter de quoi manger. Stiles sortit une excuse bidon pour qu'il y aille seul. Scott hocha de la tête et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il partit, laissant Stiles posé sur le devant de la Jeep qui respirait l'air frais autour de lui. Il revoyait dans sa tête comment ses sentiments avaient changer envers le latino.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées que Stiles ne vit pas le loup-garou revenir vers lui avec un sac et deux cafés fumants. Lorsqu'il prit conscience que Scott le fixait droit dans les yeux, il faillit tomber du capot de la voiture. Scott était hilare alors que Stiles se reprenait, le loup lui tendit un des cafés et Stiles le remercia en bredouillant. Il ne voulait pas parler alors il se jeta directement sur la boisson. Il avala quelques gorgées avant de s'arrêter, la gorge en feu. Scott intervint, assis devant lui sur une table en bois.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas en te cramant la langue que tu vas m'éviter.

Stiles déglutit douloureusement, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

\- De quoi tu parles?

Scott n'était pas bête, il posa son café et fixa intensément l'étudiant en psychologie. Ce dernier avait les joues rouges sur sa peau pâle. Stiles se sentait mal, le loup le savait.

\- Stiles... Arrête de stresser, ça sert à rien!

\- Je stresse pour des tonnes de choses alors là, tu m'aides pas.

Scott descendit de la table alors que Stiles délaissait son café sur le capot. Son coeur battait à la chamade, il était grillé et ça craignait un max pour lui. Adieu, son meilleur ami et sa place dans la meute! Scott approcha de lui, un sourire adorable sur le visage.

\- Moi aussi.

Avec cette phrase uniquement, son coeur partit en vrille Il était aussi rigide que la pierre, ses yeux tremblant et sa bouche pâteuse. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, son coeur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il avait des sensations de chauds et de froids en même temps. Ses mains étaient humides et glissantes sur le capot, son coeur se pinçait et il n'osait pas voir Scott. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il posa une main sur son coeur, tenta de calmer sa respiration qui allait de plus en vite. Un mal de tête naquit, tout semblait trembler autour de lui. Il semblait devenir fou, Stiles était perplexe et se sentait impuissant. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer tout ce vacarme. Le jeune homme peinait à respirer et crispa ses mains de toutes ses forces sur le capot de sa voiture.

Scott observait le changement de comportement de Stiles avec inquiétude, le lycanthrope s'en voulait de le mettre dans cet état: ce n'était pas le résultat voulu, loin de là. Le loup se posa juste devant le jeune étudiant, il mit ses mains de chaque côté de l'hyperactif aux mèches folles et lui sortit un timide sourire avant de s'incliner vers ses lèvres. Les yeux exorbités par la surprise, ce baiser était doux et passionné. Stiles sentit les symptômes de la crise de panique s'estomper en douceur. Le brun se faisait embrasser par Scott, il pensait rêver mais c'était réel. Il se sentait léger et heureux.

Stiles osa enrouler ses jambes autour de Scott qui guida ses mains jusqu'au cou du fils du shérif, ses doigts passant sur chaque grain de beauté qu'il croisa en chemin. Chacun était ce qui rendait le jeune homme aussi unique que son sarcasme légendaire. Stiles glissa ses mains dans les cheveux rebelles du loup-garou tout en l'embrassant follement. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui, Stiles ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres si douces et appétissantes. Scott accentua le baiser et souriait à travers les lèvres du brun.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer alors il dut se séparer de Scott avec regret, ses lèvres étaient rougies et gonflées. Les cheveux du latino ressemblaient au chaos, encore plus en pétards que d'habitude. Les yeux du loup brillaient d'une lueur rouge possessive qui n'effraya aucunement l'hyperactif mais le fit sourire davantage. Stiles était encore tremblant et le coeur palpitant, Scott pouvait l'entendre à la perfection autant qu'il pouvait sentir le contentement et le bonheur amplifier chez le jeune homme aux grains de beautés.

\- Moi aussi, reprit Scott en déposant son front contre celui de Stiles.

\- Comment s'est possible? T'as jamais montré d'intérêts pour les mecs ou je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller, Scott! Je ne comprends pas, ça sonnait comme impossible! Comment tu peux m'aimer? Je veux dire... je ne sais pas quoi dire en réalité tellement je suis sur le cul!

-Arrête de réfléchir, tu vas trop loin, conseilla Scott en caressant les épaules de Stiles.

Stiles soupira et embrassa rapidement le loup-garou. Scott sourit de ce petit geste qui rendait le brun encore plus mignon.

\- Oui, je suis sorti avec Allison puis Kira. Elles resteront importantes mais rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit il y a des années: tu as toujours été là pour moi. Toujours, même hanté par le Kitsune, tu as voulu m'aider.

\- Theo, tenta Stiles, sur un ton triste.

\- Ce moment n'a fait que nous rapprocher encore plus après s'être réconcilié, répondit le latino. Stiles, crois-moi sur ce je vais te dire: sans toi, je serais sûrement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Déjà sans toi, je pense que je n'aurai jamais su que j'étais devenu un loup-garou. Tu m'as aidé pour les Pleines Lunes et tout le reste, tu es fort et courageux. Tu as survécu à plusieurs catastrophes et tu te bats encore avec la plus grande force que je connaisse.

Stiles rougit maladroitement, une main dans la nuque. Scott l'embrassa doucement en caressant la joue du fils du shérif.

\- On a passé du temps ensemble, tellement que je ne voyais que toi. Tu étais là, avec ton sourire et tes blagues, ton sarcasme et ton appétit hors norme qui me fera toujours autant rire. Ton visage était la première chose que je voulait voir en arrivant dans le campus. Tes cheveux, je voulais passer ma main dedans juste pour te chiffonner. Tes yeux, je m'y perds à chaque fois que tu les poses sur moi. Je voyais que tu changeais et il m'a fallu pourtant des semaines pour être sûr que je ne me trompais pas sur la nature de tes sentiments envers moi. Tu n'osais rien faire, je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit alors je n'ai rien fait. Tu sais, lors de la St-Valentin, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais un rencard, mon coeur s'est brisé et j'ai compris que je ressentais quelque chose de vraiment puissant pour toi.

\- Ce jour-là, Scott, je t'ai menti, un peu. Je devais aller bosser avec un gars de ma classe. Je t'avais vu parler avec ton coloc, tu étais serré contre lui et j'étais super jaloux, j'ai aussi eu le coeur brisé. Je voulais me venger et je t'ai laissé en plan alors que tu étais tout le temps triste le jour de la St-Valentin.

Scott fronça les sourcils et lui dit:

\- Dean avait appris que sa soeur avait été guérie de son cancer, il était vraiment rassuré.

\- Et merde, fit Stiles en grimaçant.

Il se sentait vraiment con, Scott le prit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- L'année prochaine, à la rentrée, tu sais quoi ? On va rester seulement les deux, on va se trouver un petit truc rien que pour nous parce que je veux plus passer mon temps à espérer, je veux vivre ce que je ressens pour toi.

\- Tu veux vivre ce que tu ressens pour moi? répéta Stiles, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui, et je pense que dès maintenant serait le mieux, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veux dire? Devoir dire que je suis bi et toi...

\- Que je le suis aussi, ce n'est pas simple mais on va le faire ensemble et tout va bien se passer, murmura le chef de meute. Tant que tu crois en moi...

Stiles soupira en souriant, il prit Scott par la main.

\- Bien sûr que je crois en toi, idiot!

Scott répondit par un baiser sincère qui ravit Stiles.

\- Désormais, c'est toi et moi! Les autres, on s'en fiche, fit le loup-garou en serrant la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

\- Je ne veux pas mieux, sortit le brun en se collant contre le torse de Scott.

Les deux restèrent ainsi un petit moment, à tel point que leur café était tout froid quand Scott et Stiles remontèrent dans la Jeep en direction de Beacon Hills.

**Fin. **

**J'espère que ce Sciles vous aura plu! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
